


yielding

by worn



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s03e08 Morty's Mind Blowers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Incest (kind of), M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worn/pseuds/worn
Summary: giving in to persuasion, pressure, or influence - as rick sometimes finds himself doing. for whose benefit? well, who knows.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	yielding

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during a memory deleted and stored away in season 3, episode 8 (morty’s mind blowers).
> 
> from what i’ve seen in the show, let me just say that i think rick legitimately has a soft spot in his heart for his cute grandson’s genitals. or allowing morty any opportunity to get off. take that as you will.

once summer has left, morty pulls away from rick’s grasp to drag himself back onto the perfectly level floor. rick looks around for dramatic effect, but no one’s at home now except for themselves, so he lets the kid go. 

morty asks for things to help him get off a lot: a sex doll, a sex toy (“if you want a cock-sleeve, just ask, you little dipshit, don’t just use my stuff when you don’t know what it’s for-”), and now... the floor. rick can do anything; he could stop morty from touching the level surface again, but getting in the way of puberty is totally useless. plus messing with morty is way more entertaining. why not let him have what he wants?

once he’s crawled over, morty doesn’t even bother to stand up anymore. just lies down on the ground and rubs his face into it, breathing growing rough like he’s right on the verge of another fit of loud involuntary vocalizing again. his expression is confused, somewhere between overwhelming ecstasy and fear of losing control. too late for that.

“i’m just gonna warn you right now,” rick says, kneeling to look at his grandson like he’s found a talking rat in the gutter, “that the human body can’t withstand the feeling of a truly level surface for very long. you’re gonna pass out soon, so enjoy it while you can.”

“wh- why not? 

why- why can’t i stay here forever, when it’s so p- perfect-?”

“that’s the /problem/, morty, it’s perfect. too perfect.”

rick’s shoulders are wet with morty’s tears and growing cold, but he ignores it. where did he put his shirt anyway? well, whatever.

morty’s mouth opens in a moan and his eyes are blown dark at the alien feeling of the floor beneath him. his breaths come short as his whole body lies flat against it, twitching at the contact. rick remembers the feeling of experiencing it for the first time - it’s great - but he’s been through it enough to have some immunity by now.

“surfaces this level don’t exist in nature, morty,” rick continues to explain, rolling his eyes at morty’s inability to respond coherently anymore. “humans were never meant to experience it. once you do, you’ll never be able to touch an irregular surface without horrible pain.“

did he even hear any of that? morty doesn’t look worried about the pain, or about much of anything for that matter. the front of his crotch is blatantly grinding against the flat ground, smearing it with the wetness from his pants. jeez, that sure is a lot. and morty is very loud, so it’s a good thing no one’s home now.

his voice is really annoying too but not so much like this. or maybe it’s kind of fun to hear him cry sometimes. rick just watches him, observing carefully, until morty's yells turn into groans and he’s blacking out with tears running down his face. such a baby. his pants are soaked through in the front and his body continues to convulse even after he’s lost consciousness. rick decides to pluck him out of the perfectly-level-zone before morty’s bodily sensitivity causes it to be painful, generous guy that he’s feeling like.

he can’t help but laugh. that was a fun show. morty always is - he thinks, looking down at his grandson whimpering in his arms. how did this kid not have more stamina considering how much he constantly masturbated? 

“alright. don’t worry little fella, i’ve got you.” 

rick will destroy the perfectly level floor, do a little memory wiping, and things will be all ‘normal’ again. this was just something for him to remember and have a good laugh at... not for morty.

**Author's Note:**

> \---links---
> 
> * my twitter:  
> [twitter.com/broc0n]


End file.
